


what's mine looks good with you

by deplore



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Power Bottom Felix, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, hotwifing, service top dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 13:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deplore/pseuds/deplore
Summary: Felix hotwifes for Dimitri; Sylvain takes one for the team.When Dimitri is finally allowed to retire for the night, he tries to convince himself that Sylvain was trying to pull a fast one on him as he walks back to his quarters, but can’t stop the foreboding feeling that he may have let too much slip the last time he’d allowed Sylvain to drag him off for drinks about the kinds of things he’s slightly scared to ask Felix to do in the bedroom, up to and including watching somebody else fuck him.(“So, in theory, you would think it'd be hot if,in theory,I fucked Felix?” he thinks he recalls Sylvain asking, but he’d allowed Sylvain to coax him a few glasses past his usual limit, so his memory of this conversation feels hazy at best.If he does recall correctly, though, he then took a long sip and admitted, “Well, only if I got to see it.”)





	what's mine looks good with you

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure: this is Dimitri/Felix-centric and Sylvain fucking Felix is very much secondary and there for the hotwifing kink. If you're looking for main Sylvain/Felix, this isn't it. Someday, perhaps I will manage a proper OT3, but that day was not today.

“You’ve been working hard,” Felix announces without preamble. “Give me the key to your quarters.”

Dimitri automatically begins rummaging for his key before he even fully realizes that he has no idea what those two statements have to do with each other – Sylvain beats him to the punch and suggests, “Maybe you should explain to him why he’s forsaking his personal privacy.”

Felix scowls, but complies: “I’ll help you unwind,” he says. “Otherwise, the stress will start getting to you.”

It is true, Dimitri supposes, that almost a week of back-to-back meetings on Fódlan’s inner affairs are beginning to take their toll on his mental well-being. He holds out the key for Felix to take and says, “That’s very kind of you.”

“I’m helping, by the way,” Sylvain informs him. “Your last meeting of the day should wrap up in about two hours, right? Go to your room right afterwards. You don’t need to knock, we’ll be ready.”

“For the record, this is Sylvain’s idea, not mine,” Felix says, slipping Dimitri’s key into his pocket. “If you don’t like it, blame him, not me.”

“Aw, but you were the one who said you wanted to do something nice for His Majesty,” Sylvain says, grinning wickedly as he pre-emptively dodges the half-hearted swipe Felix makes in his direction.

Felix glowers at him for a moment before he turns back to Dimitri and repeats, “His idea. Not mine. Got it?”

“Alright,” Dimitri replies, mildly bewildered. “I’ll be there.”

“Good. Don’t be too late,” Felix informs him, before promptly turning around and walking away.

Sylvain, though, lingers behind a bit longer: he sidles up closer to Dimitri, then leans in to make sure that he’s not overheard. “I’m sure you don’t want to embarrass yourself too badly, so fair warning,” Sylvain whispers, “but expect Felix medium-well fucked when you show up.”

“Excuse me, but _what_?” Dimitri tries to ask, but the question gets stuck in the throat as his mind struggles to untangle the implications of what he’s just been told. Before he can get his tongue to untie itself, though, Sylvain gives Dimitri an exaggerated wink and wave before trotting off, so that Dimitri isn’t sure if he should take Sylvain seriously or write it off as an odd joke.

Even still, he has a hard time concentrating fully on the rest of the meetings he has for the day. When he’s finally allowed to retire for the night, he tries to convince himself that Sylvain was trying to pull a fast one on him as he walks back to his quarters, but can’t stop the foreboding feeling that he may have let too much slip the last time he’d allowed Sylvain to drag him off for drinks about the kinds of things he’s slightly scared to ask Felix to do in the bedroom, up to and including watching somebody else fuck him.

(“So, in theory, you would think it'd be hot if, _in theory,_ I fucked Felix?” he thinks he recalls Sylvain asking, but he’d allowed Sylvain to coax him a few glasses past his usual limit, so his memory of this conversation feels hazy at best.

If he does recall correctly, though, he then took a long sip and admitted, “Well, only if I got to see it.”)

Dimitri stops in front of his own bedroom for several minutes, hand on the knob but unable to bring himself to open the door. Finally, though, he takes a breath and steels himself before letting himself in.

Sylvain’s warning was clearly well-meant, but in the end, incredibly useless: Dimitri walks in on Sylvain fucking Felix on his own bed and his immediate reaction is for the blood in the rest of his body to begin draining to his dick. “Ah,” he says ineloquently, and then turns his head slightly so that he can get a better view. Sylvain sits on the edge of the bed and Felix is naked in his lap, back against Sylvain’s chest. With the way that Felix’s legs are arranged, it takes Dimitri a few moments to realize that Sylvain is balls-deep inside of him: it’s more obvious from the way that Felix squirms whenever Sylvain moves, cheeks pink and trying to hide how much he’s enjoying being fucked – especially, Dimitri would like to think, by somebody who is decidedly _not_ his usual partner.

“Welcome him back, Felix,” Sylvain says, smiling impishly as he hooks an arm under Felix’s knee and pulls up, forcing him to expose more of himself.

Felix attempts to muster up his usual glare, but Sylvain bucks his hips up and instead Felix makes a half-broken moaning sound. Dimitri can see vividly how Felix takes Sylvain’s cock; when Sylvain thrusts into him, lube leaks out from his hole slightly – Dimitri takes a deep breath and steps closer, pulling his own member out, already half-hard and well on the way to full mast just on sight stimulation alone. “You look good like that, Felix,” Dimitri says, voice rough as he starts jerking himself off.

“See, Felix? I told you he’d like watching you get fucked,” Sylvain says.

“Both of you need to shut up,” Felix groans.

“What’s that you said? _Be quiet and fuck me, please?_” Sylvain teases. He thrusts into Felix hard and gets a stifled moan out of him – Dimitri does fervently wish that he were the one with his cock inside of Felix, but there’s a certain appeal to getting a third party perspective on what Felix looks like when he’s being fucked that Dimitri has always been inordinately curious about but never gotten the chance to witness up until now. Usually, Dimitri’s too caught up in his own pleasure to pay close enough attention to the little details, like the finessed way that Felix rocks his hips backwards to take Sylvain in deeper, or how unrestrained Felix’s expression is when he’s desperate for release.

In daily life, Felix is the very picture of self-discipline and moderation – it makes how loose and shameless he looks now all the more rewarding to watch. Dimitri steps in and reaches down to cup Felix’s face with his free hand; Felix makes a contented sound deep in his throat and rubs his cheek into Dimitri’s palm, as if demanding more. “Don’t just stand there,” Felix mumbles, “if you’re going to be here, do something with yourself.”

“Well, I’d like to, but you’re otherwise occupied,” Dimitri replies.

“I don’t see that as a problem,” Sylvain cuts in. “His Majesty has a huge cock, but I think you could take it if he wanted to join in – right, Felix?”

And with that, Sylvain jerks his hips up. Felix visibly shudders, his body going temporarily slack against Sylvain’s chest – he makes a breathy, strained whining noise that goes straight to Dimitri’s dick. “With the way you seem to like getting fucked, you’re probably loose enough to make it work,” Sylvain adds, with a hint of mock contemplativeness to his tone.

“I don’t fucking think so,” Felix hisses. He twists against Sylvain’s hold on him, but without enough force to make Sylvain budge even slightly. “Absolutely not, I – there’s no way they’d both… fit.”

Dimitri draws closer, reaching between Felix’s legs – he pushes Felix’s thighs a little wider and wraps his fingers loosely around the base of Felix’s cock, palming at his balls. “Are you thinking about it, Your Majesty?” Sylvain asks him, continuing to fuck into Felix slowly, almost with a leisurely pace.

“A little,” Dimitri admits, and Felix moans.

Sylvain laughs and says, “I don’t know if you could tell, but Goddess, he got _so_ fucking tight when you said that.”

“Don’t you dare,” Felix insists, in between ragged breaths.

“I do think you could take us both,” Dimitri says. He lets go of Felix’s cock, only to press a fingertip where Felix’s hole meets with Sylvain’s dick. “You’re very flexible. It's one of your many talents.”

Felix squirms again, in a full-bodied motion that gets an appreciative sound out of Sylvain. “There is no fucking way,” Felix says. Dimitri can tell that he’s not thinking about what he’s saying before the words come out of his mouth because his expression reminds Dimitri of when they were children and Felix ran a fever so high that he went delirious. “I mean – _Goddess_ – you’re fucking hung, Dimitri, if you just shove that in alongside Sylvain’s, I’ll – _I’ll _– ”

“It’s not that big,” Dimitri replies, ever humble even in bed, even as he continues to play with Felix’s rim – it’s gratifying to tease all those little moans and shudders out of him, given Felix is usually so cold about his affections outside the bedroom, and Dimitri is usually not in the optimal place to watch him react.

“You’ve never had it inside you, so your opinion means _fucking nothing,_” Felix hisses.

“Objectively speaking, you are very blessed in that aspect,” Sylvain agrees.

For obvious reasons, Dimitri doesn’t want to continue discussing how big the Blaiddyd royal scepter is or isn’t, so instead of replying, he pushes his finger in alongside Sylvain’s cock. “Whoa, seriously?” he hears Sylvain mutter, but Dimitri is distracted by the way that Felix inhales sharply and his dick twitches – Dimitri reaches to stroke at Felix’s member, slow and coaxing against the rougher, more staccato rhythm to which Sylvain fucks him, in shallow thrusts.

Felix tries to say something, Dimitri thinks, but all that comes out are broken syllables, meaning lost in pleasure – eventually he seems to give up on it and reaches out unsteadily, to grab at Dimitri’s forearm. He grasps at the cloth and yanks slightly; Dimitri takes it to mean that Felix wants him closer, so he obliges and leans in, placing his free hand at Felix’s shoulder and placing a brief kiss at the crown of his head. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs into Felix’s ear, and he can feel Felix shudder in response.

“Not to ruin your cute moment, but I think I’m gonna come,” Sylvain cuts in, voice noticeably clipped, as if he’s concentrating hard on not blowing his load too soon. “Outside or inside?”

Dimitri glances down at Felix – personally, Dimitri finds that both options have different appeal, so he’s almost relieved when Felix gathers himself enough to voice an opinion: he shakes his head slightly and mumbles, “Outside – ” a groan “ – _fuck_, I think I’m going to come too.”

Felix doesn’t seem fully capable of pulling himself off of Sylvain’s lap, so Dimitri slides his finger out and then lifts Felix up, enjoying in no short measure the way that Felix clings to him, burying his face into Dimitri’s chest as Dimitri slides an arm around his waist to support him. With his other hand, he reaches around to finger-fuck Felix, burying his fingers deep into Felix’s hole as Felix comes with an unrestrained moan, cum splattering onto the floor between Dimitri’s feet.

Just a few seconds later, Sylvain gets up abruptly, dick in his hand as he strokes himself off to completion. He shoots his load onto Felix’s ass and thighs, making a contented humming noise low in his throat that sounds almost like a cat purring as he finishes himself off. Felix doesn’t even seem to notice, still coming down from his own climax, but Dimitri watches with no small amount of hunger as Sylvain’s seed drips down Felix’s legs. Even though he’s barely touched himself, his dick is so hard that it’s almost painful – if it weren’t for the fact that he’s concerned about how much Felix can take, he’d love to flip Felix over and take him.

He expects it to take longer before Felix is ready to use full sentences again, which is why he nearly jumps when Felix reaches down and palms Dimitri’s cock. “Hurry up and put it in me,” Felix says, voice hot and serrated – the last two drops of blood that are remaining in Dimitri’s brain valiantly attempt to stay there, resisting the urge to go southward.

“Shouldn’t you take a break?” Dimitri murmurs, nuzzling Felix’s hair lightly. “You just came, I don’t want to push you – ”

“I said,” Felix cuts in, “to hurry up and put it in me, boar.” There’s a pause, and then grabs at the bottom hem of Dimitri’s shirt, pulling it up and running his palm flat along Dimitri’s abs – and then he smirks wickedly before he says, “I want you to make a fucking mess of me, Dimitri.”

Those two droplets lose their ill-fated battle, and Dimitri promptly loses all his remaining sensibility. He practically snarls before pressing a searing kiss to Felix’s lips, only pulling away when he starts to go a little breathless. Dimitri manages to force himself to carefully lay Felix back down onto the bed before crawling up onto it himself – Sylvain has wisely moved off to sit at Dimitri’s study, but unwisely chooses to interject at this point, “Hey, if you guys are going to keep going, is it alright if I watch, or – ?”

“Shut the fuck up and twiddle your dick if that’s what keeps you quiet, Sylvain,” Felix says, all in one breath.

Dimitri opts to forego expressing an opinion in favor of spreading Felix’s legs, taking a moment to admire the way that Felix’s hole opens up slightly, almost as if Felix’s entire body is asking to be fucked. He lines up the head of his cock with Felix’s hole and pushes in, stretching Felix around his dick; Felix arches his back slightly and says, “_Fuck, _yes – give it all to me, Dimitri, I want to feel you.”

So Dimitri snaps his hips forward, burying himself balls-deep in one motion and Felix has to choke back a pleasured noise; Dimitri can feel Felix tightening around him and he knows that Felix must still be oversensitive from having come just moments before. Even still, he pulls all the way out and is rewarded when Felix makes a whining sound – then he fucks Felix with the full length of his cock again and Felix’s entire body shudders. “Don’t – _hah _– don’t be a damn tease, just give it to me,” Felix mumbles, reaching up to put his arms around Dimitri’s shoulders and pulling Dimitri in for a kiss.

The way that Felix kisses him is almost oddly sweet, in contrast to how roughly Dimitri fucks him, fast and uneven – it’s brief and barely more than the touch of his lips to Dimitri’s, but there’s a tenderness to it that Dimitri doesn’t miss. Felix keeps his hands on Dimitri’s back, clinging onto him as if he can’t bear to have even the slightest bit of space in between them. With every little movement, the tip of Felix’s cock rubs against Dimitri’s stomach, and whenever Dimitri angles his hips _just_ so, he can feel Felix’s dick twitch – Dimitri inhales sharply and bites his bottom lip, trying to focus on the pain to make himself last a bit longer, but it barely helps. “Goddess, you’re so good,” he chokes out.

Felix laughs breathily, right into Dimitri’s ear; it sends a peculiarly pleasant tingle right down Dimitri’s spine. “That means you’re about to finish, right?” he asks, and Dimitri is incredibly enamored by how wrecked he sounds – he can tell it’s taking all Felix has to put words together coherently, and his voice is delectably husky.

“Yes,” Dimitri admits, slowing down in a desperate attempt to edge off the inevitable.

But in response, Felix wraps his legs around Dimitri’s hips and nips a kiss to the side of Dimitri’s neck. “Then come,” he says, and Dimitri’s body takes it almost as if it were an order: he thrusts one last time, burying his dick deep inside Felix before he comes hard and makes a throaty, animalistic noise as he feels his seed spill into Felix in irregular spurts – in turn, Felix makes a gasping noise and arches his back. Dimitri can feel Felix’s dick straining against his abdomen and Felix – _Felix_, who’s usually so reticent with expressing his wants and desires – he frots desperately against Dimitri, both getting himself off and fucking himself on Dimitri’s cock, so that Dimitri’s climax feels almost torturously long – just when he thinks he’s about to finish, he feels Felix tighten around him as Felix’s orgasm overtakes him and that manages to milk one more ejaculation out of him before he finally finishes coming.

For a few long moments, they simply hold each other – as they enjoy the afterglow, their breathing almost naturally syncs up, inhaling and exhaling in quiet coordination. And then, Dimitri stretches forward and presses kisses to Felix’s forehead, his cheek, the corner of his mouth. “Did I mention at any point tonight that I find you gorgeous, Felix?” he asks fondly, and then carefully smooths Felix’s hair away from his face.

Felix huffs with half-hearted indignation and replies, “There’s no point in sweet-talking me after you’ve already fucked me.”

“There’s always a point in letting you know that I think you’re lovely,” Dimitri says. Felix is unable to restrain a smile, and that makes Dimitri smile in turn.

“This really is very sweet,” Sylvain says, making Dimitri startle slightly, because he'd almost forgotten Sylvain was there. “Also, in the interest of full disclosure, especially in light of my longstanding friendship with both of you, I should let you know that I’m definitely adding this memory to the spank bank – ”

“Sylvain, shut up before I tear your tongue out,” Felix cuts in, without breaking eye contact with Dimitri, who is slightly worried by the fact that he thinks the way Felix reacts is cute.

Dimitri grasps himself by the base of his softening cock and pulls out – cum spills out of Felix almost immediately, and Felix makes a discontented noise in his throat. “I’ll help you clean it out,” Dimitri offers, but Felix frowns and puts his arms around Dimitri’s neck, pulling himself up so that he can murmur into Dimitri’s ear without Sylvain overhearing.

“Not yet. I want to feel you a little longer,” he says softly, and Dimitri closes his eyes to concentrate on willing his dick to not react, because he needs to politely kick Sylvain out of his room while the timing is convenient.

After a pause to collect himself, Dimitri kisses the side of Felix’s neck – and against all of his instincts screaming at him, he lets go so that he can temporarily pull his pants back up and get up to face Sylvain, who is decent but unsuccessfully attempting to discreetly hide the fact that he’d clearly rubbed one out and has cum on his left palm.

“Sylvain,” Dimitri says.

“Your Majesty,” Sylvain replies. Dimitri exchanges a meaningful glance with Sylvain, one that says something like, _thank you sincerely for facilitating the niche fantasy I was somewhat concerned would end with Felix pulling a non-metaphorical sword on me, I will happily pay for the next several times we go out for dinner or drinks, but for the love of the Goddess, please leave._

Sylvain nods solemnly and gives him a one-handed salute with his clean hand. “Have fun, you two,” he says, and exits with as much gravitas as a man who has to conceal the sperm on his hands as he walks through several long castle hallways possibly can.

That, however, is decidedly not Dimitri’s problem. After he locks the door, he turns back to Felix and smiles, sitting down on the bed and leaning over to give him a long, affectionate kiss. “Can we keep going?” he asks.

“Don’t ask questions that you already know the answer to,” Felix replies, and pulls Dimitri in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> They fuck like three more times after that. 
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself.
> 
> [You can RT this on Twitter](https://twitter.com/_deplore/status/1183906877345804290) if you would like! Thank you for reading. I'd like to reiterate I have no explanations for anything.
> 
> **Edit:** This fic now has a follow-up, [prowess, and other sword skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129479)! Both fics are standalone. Still no explanations.


End file.
